1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the detection of debris on a surface such as ice on an outer portion of an aircraft and, more particularly, relates to the detection of such debris according to the radiant characteristics of the surface and/or the debris.
2) Description of Related Art
The formation of ice and other debris on roadways, bridges, building structures, vehicles, and the like can negatively affect the characteristics of those devices. For example, the formation of ice on the outer surfaces of an aircraft can compromise the performance of the aircraft. For this reason, many aircraft have an ice detector that is used to determine whether ice may have formed on critical portions of the aircraft. One typical ice detector includes a probe that extends from the exterior of the aircraft. The probe is actuated to vibrate at a predetermined frequency. As ice or other debris forms or otherwise collects on the probe, the additional mass of the debris changes the frequency of vibration. The probe senses this change in frequency and, hence, recognizes that an icing condition exists at the probe. The icing condition on critical portions of the aircraft, such as the wings and control surfaces, can be inferred to exist when an icing condition exists at the probe, and a de-icing system can be activated. For example, the de-icing system can direct a flow of hot air from the aircraft engines through passages that extend through the wings, engine enclosures, or other portions of the aircraft to melt the ice. Alternatively, the de-icing system can include resistive heating elements disposed in the wings, engine enclosures, or other critical portions and configured to heat the critical portions to melt the ice.
Unfortunately, some uncertainty exists in the relationship between the icing condition as measured by the probe and the actual formation of ice on the critical portions of the aircraft. In order to provide a margin of safety to cover this uncertainty, the critical portions of the aircraft are at times heated when ice has not formed on those portions and to an extent beyond that which is necessary to de-ice them. This excessive heating requires bleed air from the aircraft engines or power from the aircraft electrical system and, therefore, unnecessary fuel consumption and/or decreased aircraft performance, thereby increasing the flight costs of the aircraft.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved system and method for detecting ice and/or other debris that can build up on critical portions of an aircraft or other devices. Preferably, the system should accurately detect the presence of debris on the critical portions of the device so that unnecessary heating or otherwise clearing of those portions can be minimized.